


Never Been Kissed

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”





	Never Been Kissed

I’ve never been kissed. It might seem weird but that’s the truth. Sure, there were occasional pecks on the lips when I was younger and another kindergartener attacked me, but other than that, nothing. I must add, that I might also not be the prettiest girl around town, in my opinion. It’s not like the boys are all lining up to kiss me. It’s actually good the way it is but sometimes I wished for something better. I wished to be loved. Everyone deserves to be loved, so why not me? But honestly, I have stopped looking for it a long time ago. Sometimes, if you stop looking, it will happen. Or so they say.

He caught my eye when he walked in. I just started as a masseuse for this physiotherapist and there were tons of clients, but none of them took my breath away as he did.

 _“Hi, I’m Finn.”_  He stuck out his hand for me to take.

I was so in awe that I forgot to tell him my name and his hold on my hand was so firm and it hurt a bit. He must have seen it in my face when I flinched.

 _“Sorry.”_  He said, smiling shyly.

 _“D..don’t worry about it.”_  I stuttered out, staring at the ground and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, before I took a deep breath to summon all my courage to face him again.

 _“You can get rid of your shirt and pants there. I’ll be waiting here.”_  I pointed at the little changing cabin in the room but he was already on the way there. He obviously knows his way around but I never had the pleasure to meet him.

Finn walked out of the cabin and I think I just died for a second there. I cleared my throat before I blinked, reminding myself to stay professional. It was hard because he was standing right before me with his ridiculous unreal set of abs and a smile on his face that could kill someone. I hope it won’t be me.

When I was massaging him, I had to concentrate on not to make a fool out of myself. It was so hard and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I tried to think about something else and just hoped that I get this over with, as soon as I can.

I cut it shorter than it should have been and I think Finn noticed but I didn’t care. I wanted him out of here because I probably would melt if he looked at me one more time.

But yeah, he did look and I did melt. He nodded at me when he went back to the cabin to get dressed again.

* * *

After our first encounter, Finn started to come in regularly, specifically asking for me and I began to relax around him. We start to chat during the massages, talking about just everything that came to our minds. Normally, I don’t talk and just answer when the client ask me something but Finn started to talk and never stopped.

 _“Would ya like to go for a drink?”_  Finn asked me when he got dressed after our session.

 _“You mean, you and me?”_  I was looking at him puzzled.

 _“Yeah.”_  He started to laugh now. I liked that sound.

 _“Uhm..I can’t. You’re a client. I am not allowed to.”_  I said, staring at the ground again, it’s a bad habit of mine.

 _“Consider me not your client. As of now, I will go somewhere else for my massages.”_  Finn tried to persuade me and it worked.

* * *

Since that day, we were inseparable. It has been two weeks but we saw each other almost every day. We never kissed, though. I think it was because I didn’t want to rush things and Finn was content with holding my hand and hugging me.

He really never came into my work again but hinting that the was jealous that I massaged other guys. I had to calm him down and said that I could be jealous too because he’s massaged by someone else than me. Finn started to smile and said that he won’t go anywhere else then because he now has me and I could massage him for free. I said that I would need payment because it’s hard work. He wrapped his arms around me and said that he’d pay me with kisses.

It was my first kiss and it was more than what I hoped it would be. Finn’s lips were so soft on mine. I could feel butterflies flying around in my stomach and started to giggle when his beard was tickling me. In that moment, I was happy.

* * *

Weeks have passed and I am anticipating our first time together. I told Finn everything about how I’ve never been kissed and how I failed to find love in life. He said he is going to wait until I am ready. He wouldn’t want me to rush things.

 _“You have me now.”_  He wrapped his arms around me tighter and placed a loving kiss on the top of my head and I could feel my tears welling up. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.

* * *

It was my birthday and Finn surprised me at home. He cooked me a meal, even though I think that he ordered it but I let it slide. We cuddled up on the sofa after dinner and watched a movie, when suddenly I felt like I was ready. I sat up and looked at Finn. He was still staring into the TV and was concentrated on the movie.

 _“Finn!”_  I said excitedly.

 _“Huh?”_  He was listening to me with one ear while his eyes are still glued to the screen.

 _“Come with me.”_  I stood up and pulled at his hand for him to get out of the couch. He followed me without a word because he was confused.

 _“What’s wrong?”_  He asked me when we were standing in my bedroom.

I couldn’t stop beaming at him.  _“I’m ready.”_  I said and waited for his reaction.

 _“Yer ready? Like, now?”_  Finn asked, it took a moment for him to understand what I was talking about. And when he did, he smiled back at me.

Finn pushed me down to the bed and began to kiss me softly. I buried my hands in his hair, while one of his hand was stroking my leg up to my thigh and further up to my breast. It felt good and I started to moan as his lips moved down and kissed my neck.

Slowly, he starts to peel off my clothing before he got rid of his. He was standing before me, his dick was standing erect and it was a beautiful sight.

He crawled back into the bed with me and kissed me again before he paused and gasps for air.  _“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able ta stop.”_  He said, looking at me, waiting for an answer.

 _“I’ve never been more sure of something in my life, Finn.”_  I grinned and pulled his head down again for a kiss.

His hands travel around my body, caressing my boobs. His lips parted from mine when he made his way down my body, licking a trail from my jaw to my nipple, softly sucking it in. I moaned at the sensation.

Finn travelled further down and I arched my back, I felt like I am going to burst any minute. His tongue neared my pussy. When he flicked his tongue against my clit, I shrieked and Finn stopped to look up at me, waiting for the signal to continue. I nodded at him and with a grin, he lowered his face down again. He softly flicked his tongue between my folds, licking at my heat and it felt so good. I threw my head back and enjoyed the feeling.

Finn has really skilled tongue and he could make me cum so fast. I almost blacked out from the sensation of having my first orgasm with a guy. I squeezed his head so tight between my thighs that Finn couldn’t stop giggling.

He came up to me and kissed me again, I could taste myself on him, I’ve never tasted it before, hell, everything was new to me!

 _“Ya really wanna to do it?”_ He asked again, his cock already waiting at the entrance to my core. He was waiting for an answer before he dared to continue.

 _“Yes. If not now, when?”_  I smiled at him and braced myself for what’s to come.

He pushed himself carefully into me. I could feel a stabbing pain and cried out softly. Finn stopped in his tracks and waited for me to signal him that he can go on. I nodded at him when I felt ready and began to relax when he was slowly moved inside of me. After the first wave of pain subsided, it began to feel good. Actually, it started to feel great and I did enjoy feeling him inside of me. He filled me up completely.

 _“Fook, yer so tight, love.”_  He said when I could hear that his breathing got heavier. He started to move quickly but still he was careful. I could feel his cock twitching in my pussy when his thick cum filled me up.

Finn was lying on top of me, holding my face between his hands when he placed a kiss on my lips, all the while he was smiling at me. He was still panting heavily, I could see the droplets of sweat on his forehead.

I smiled back at him and brought my hands up to caress his face, stroking his beard. I never felt happier.


End file.
